ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dinner Invitation
After saving Rose's life from being overboard, Jack was released from the handcuffs. Cal: Perhaps you and your husband could join us for dinner tomorrow evening to regale our group with...his heroic tale. Kiva: Sure thing, Cal. - Cal and Rose left, with Jack free from being taken into custody. Kiva: That was too close. Presea: Agreed. Genis: I think we should rest easy tonight.. Kiva: Good idea, Genis. - Back in Kiva and Terra's room, Terra is about to fall asleep. Kiva: So, my love... Wanna do some more? Terra: *yawns* More what?? Kiva: You know... Terra: Oh, that. Alright, one more before bedtime. - The noise was quiet down, but Kiva did have the time of her life. The next morning, Kiva felt a kiss from Terra, woke up and sees Terra doing upside-down push ups. Kiva: Morning.. - Terra finished his push-ups and stands up straight. Terra: Morning, sweet pea. Sleep well? Kiva: Yep. Terra: I have ordered some breakfast. It should be here in a few minutes. Kiva: Alright, my love. Terra: Anyway, what's the plan today? Kiva: Well, umm... Terra: Haven't gotten that far, huh? Kiva: Yeah. - Terra gave another kiss on her cheek. Terra: Don't worry, we'll think of something up. Kiva: *blushed* Yeah.. - Suddenly, there's a knock on Kiva's door. Terra: That must be our breakfast now. Come in. - A waiter comes in, placed the orders on the cabinet and left. Kiva: What do you ordered? Terra: Your favorite breakfast. Kiva: Sweet! - Kiva smiled and gets her breakfast at hand. Terra: Is everything you need in there? Kiva: Yeah. An omelette, some juice and a banana. Terra: Ham and cheese, right? Kiva: Yep. Terra: That's good. - While Kiva is eating her breakfast, X-23 knocks on the door. Kiva: Come in. - The door opened and X-23 entered. X-23: Morning, guys. Terra: Morning, Laura. How's your time with Zack? X-23: Wonderful. Actually, I should be asking you that with Kiva. Kiva: We are just fine. What's up? X-23: I wish to speak with you, if you allow me.. Kiva: Oh, alright.. - Laura sits on the bed, when she explained what she wants. X-23: Honestly, I need some advice. I want to do something for Zack after saving me a few times and tell me how he feels. Kiva: Well, you two are dating, right? X-23: Yes. I know he's a member of SOLDIER, but I am trying to tell him something important. I...would like to know what did you do to fall in love with Terra. Kiva: Well, it's a long story.. Terra: To keep this brief, Kiva visited the Land of Departure one time and visit me, Ven and Aqua. Kiva: Yeah. X-23: I assume you have your love for him a secret until you found him..right? Kiva: Yep. I told Ratchet about it, until Terra saved me at the Pride Lands. X-23: Good. It's important to show how much a lover cares. Terra: That's true. So, you're looking for a present for Zack? X-23: Yes. I was hoping you two have suggestions.. Kiva: Hmm.. Terra: Maybe the spa invitation could work.. What did you think? Kiva: That's a great idea, my love. Terra: Then it's settled. X-23: Thank you so much. How do you want to approach this? Terra: Follow the clues around the ship maybe??? Kiva: Totally. - 20 minutes later, Kiva and Terra walked towards Zack, who is reading a book and spotted them right away. Zack: Enjoying the honeymoon, huh? Kiva: Yes, we are. Listen, we like you to come along with us. Zack: What for? Terra: Some clues are scattered across the Titanic. It would be a big help if you help us find the passage. We did find the first clue. - Terra handed over the first clue to Zack. Zack: 'Make your way across the second deck by finding a trail, if you are smart enough'. Kiva: Can you help us? Zack: Sure. - Upon reaching the second deck, the group stopped and looked for more clues. Zack: *sniffs* Do you smell that? Terra: Wasn't me. Kiva: Not me either. But I think we better get back to our room. Are you sure you can follow a trail like this? Zack: Yeah, I probably will. Say, what's this about, anyway? Kiva: Laura is offering a surprise for you if you can follow a trail. Zack: I see. I'll take care of this. - Zack followed the clues one by one, until he finds the spa section with Laura. X-23: Hey, sweetie. Zack: Laura? Why visiting here? X-23: I want to surprise you. Zack: A free message? X-23: Let's just say Reia set up the request for us. It's this way. - Zack lies down on a table and one of the employees put some hot rocks on Zack's back. X-23: Relaxing? Zack: Mmmm... X-23: I'll take that as a yes. Zack: Thanks, Laura. X-23: Sure, sweetie. I want to make this up for telling me how you feel about me. I wish I had the courage as you do. Zack: You wish to tell me you love me too? And yet, you didn't have the courage to say it? X-23: Y--Yes. Zack: I can show you how when I'm done. X-23: Do you want me to stay with you? Zack: Yeah... - Meanwhile, Kiva and Terra returned to their room when they find a note next to the bed. Kiva: Huh? What's that?? Terra: Let's see... Oh! It's from Ratchet. Let's see.. 'I know you two are busy, but Sasha and I thought we should talk. We'll be watching the sunset when you have arrive'. Kiva: What does Ratchet wants to talk about? Terra: No idea, but we can found that out. Come on. - Kiva and Terra went on over to Ratchet and Sasha. Category:Scenes - Specials